


How to be a Heartbreaker

by starksnotdead



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Marina and the Diamonds, More tags to be added, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, and yuuri has no idea, song!fic, victor is falling in love, yuuri has a crush on chris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnotdead/pseuds/starksnotdead
Summary: in which victor teaches yuuri his four rules to being a heartbreaker so that yuuri can seduce his secret crush. the twist? victor is falling for him, and yuuri has no idea





	1. finding eros

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is a bit of a mess, but i just needed to dig my heels into this. i will be fixing and editing it piece by piece as i get time lol. hope you enjoy!

"Yuuri! Try to imagine entangling more of the egg! Think of the pork cutlet bowl!" Victor clapped his hands to grab Yuuri's attention.

The Japanese boy nodded and clipped the tip of his skate on the ice, going into the step sequence for what felt like the millionth time that day. Push left foot back, twirl on right, step sideways, twist, then step one, two, three, four -

"Stop!" Victor pushed his bangs back. "Yurio, your turn."

The two students switched places, and Yurio assumed the position for his routine. Yuuri was breathing hard and sweating profusely. He gulped down the rest of his sports drink. Victor was a strict coach, but Yuuri figured that's probably exactly what he needed.

"Put your back into it!"

"Your free leg's sloppy!"

"Keep it up!"

Victor's shouted instructions bled together as the days crawled on. Yuuri had never practiced this much in his entire life, and he was drowning in it. Breakfast and stretches at six, morning jog at seven, practice at eight. Practice goes until one and Yuuri hardly has time to scarf down some lunch before he's whisked off to Minako's for ballet practice. Yuuri had always loved and dedicated himself to skating, but as of the past week, he'd lived and breathed skating.

He was exhausted, but the past week had been a dream. Not many people get to be coached by their long-time idol, let alone someone like Victor Nikiforov. Five time Grand Prix champion, who had, for some unfathomable reason, showed up to coach epic fail Katsuki Yuuri. Not that Yuuri was complaining.

"Yuuri! Let's see that quad salchow!" Yuuri skated across the rink to stand before Victor. He waited patiently for instruction. Victor took a breath, and stretched, popping his shoulder. "Alright. Start immediately after the triple axel."

Yuuri nodded and began, moving into the routine. He twisted backward, set up for the jump, and . . . he missed the landing, falling and slamming down hard on the ice. There was a jeering shout. "C'mon, Katsudon!"

Yuuri sighed. The one catch to the dream life of being coached by a world champion was the other student. Yuri Plisetsky was the fifteen year old Junior Worlds champion who was going into the senior division that season. The other Yuri had showed up in Japan in a flurry of anger soon after Victor did, insisting that Victor choreograph his senior debut. In true Victor style, the Russian had decided to hold a competition to determine which Yuri his talents would be benefitting that season.

"Yurio," Victor said sternly, voice lifting in a warning tone.

"Not my name," the teen grumbled, but turned away, scrolling through his phone absentmindedly.

Victor turned back to Yuuri, gaze softening a bit. "Try it again."

Yuuri bit his lip, and forced himself to focus, paying extra attention to the footwork going into the jump. He skidded, and winced, knowing before he even lept up that the jump was off.

Victor tightened his lips, and Yuuri looked to his feet, shuffling his skates across the ice. "I'm sorry," Yuuri mumbled, and Victor made an unidentifiable noise through his lips.

"How about we just work on the presentation points," Victor suggested. "Show me the step sequence."

Yuuri obeyed. After a few tries, Victor declared that his footwork was impeccable, but the emotion needed work. "Do you understand the meaning of eros yet?" Victor asked. "Are we pursuing the idea of pork cutlet bowls?"

Yuuri shrugged. "I guess. I'm just not really feeling it."

Victor frowned. "I can tell." There was a moment of silence, Yuuri shifting uncomfortably. "Yurio! You're up!" Victor snapped his fingers, and Yuuri skated back to the sidelines, head hanging in shame.

Practice dragged on that day, the lingering anxiety of not having found his eros weighing Yuuri down. He couldn't land any jumps, he was struggling to remember the complex step sequence, and his general state of dejection hindered his performance so much that Victor ended the rehearsal early, telling Yurio to go back to the onsen or something. Much to Yuuri's dismay, the man wanted to see him alone for a while.

They headed out back to do some cool-off stretches. Wind whistled through the branches of the trees. The air was crisp. Yuuri's black hair was lifted in tufts off his head thanks to the breeze, and he smoothed it, not stopping his balancing routine. He continued to slowly jump up, pushing off from one foot and landing on the other. He crouched deeply on the one leg and then pushed off again.

Victor plopped down next to him, admiring the beauty that was the Hasetsu sky. "Do you think you're ready for the Hot Springs on Ice event tomorrow?"

"No," Yuuri replied honestly. "I still can't get the hang of eros!" He let his head droop ashamedly. He jumped again, stumbling a bit but managing to keep his gravity centered.

Victor looked up at him through a curtain of silvery lashes. "Is there anything else you can think of besides pork cutlet bowls that could help you pinpoint what eros is to you? Is there anyone you've had a crush on?" Before Yuuri could open his mouth, he added, "And it doesn't necessarily have to be a potential partner. It could be anyone, like a celebrity." His lips twitched.

Yuuri flushed as a name popped into his head, and he turned away, hiding his face from Victor. It didn't work, however, and Victor scooted closer to him on the bench. "Yuuri," he sing-songed, his accent catching on the _u_. "Do you have any idea of something that could help you with your eros?"

"No," Yuuri said in a small voice. Victor grinned.

"Yuuri." Victor could no longer contain his smirk. "Are you keeping secrets from your coach?" He poked Yuuri's thigh teasingly.

This coaxed a small smile out of Yuuri. He laced his fingers together nervously. "I've never told anyone before. You have to promise you'll keep it a secret," he began reluctantly.

Victor nodded rapidly. "Of course! You can trust me, can't you, Yuuri?" He batted his eyelashes. "It's all to help you with your program, obviously."

Yuuri secretly doubted this, but huffed in agreement. "Well. . . it's a fellow skater. . ."

Victor perked up. "In our division? Or the ladies?"

"Ours," Yuuri said softly. Victor was already growing antsy, bobbing his leg up and down in anticipation. "It's -" He squeaked and blushed bright red. After what seemed like an hour, he mumbled, "It's Chris."

Victor went perfectly still. Yuuri worried for a moment that he was going to pass out or _something_ because he had never witnessed Victor so quiet within the past seven days. "You have a crush on Chris?"

Yuuri nodded slowly, the anxiety tingling in his toes. Would Victor judge him? "When you say it like that, it sounds childish," he whined.

Something flickered across Victor's face, but Yuuri didn't have time to pinpoint what it was before his usual smile was back. "So, how do you think you can utilize your attraction to find your eros?"

Yuuri shrugged. "I -" his voice trailed off as an idea popped into his head, making a blush spread across his cheeks. "I -"

Victor leaned a little closer. "You what?"

"I want you to help me seduce him."

Victor coughed, and Yuuri jumped, startling backwards and nearly falling off the bench. Victor apologized before saying, "You want me to help you seduce him? What do you mean, exactly?"

Yuuri covered his face with his hands, peeking out into Victor's blue eyes. Of course Victor was making him go into more detail. "I just - you're always - I've - I've seen the way you charm people." His gaze flickered, unable to look Victor in the eye any longer. "Minako-sensei, Yuko-chan, my sister. The press, the fans, even Takeshi," he said, counting off the groups on his fingers. "I want you to teach me how you do it. I - I think I can find my eros in seducing Chris. Or, at least, trying to." He was stuttering so violently during the last part that Victor almost couldn't decipher what he had said.

Victor smiled softly - it almost seemed sad? Yuuri wondered what he had said wrong. "That I can do." The droop in his lips eased, and he morphed his expression into a carefully crafted grin. "Now that I know your secret, do you think you can keep one of mine?" he asked in a low voice, as if hiding the information from anyone who might be listening. "Seduction is an art, Yuuri. _Isskusstv_. Do you think you can keep my secrets?" he asked in a dramatic whisper.

Yuuri laughed a little, the tension in the air easing slightly. "Yes, of course. Anything to find my true eros." His cheeks were still tinged, and not just from the cold air.

Victor set his teeth decidedly. "It all boils down to four simple rules." He held up four fingers, as if in demonstration. Yuuri sat back and furrowed his eyebrows. "Number one: you've got to have fun." Before Yuuri could question, he began to explain. "Don't be afraid to be a little flirty, a little teasing. It sounds ridiculous, but it works."

Yuuri tipped his chin upwards in affirmation.

"Have a little fun. However, the second part of the first rule?" Victor held up a finger. "You've also gotta be the first to run when it's done. After all the flirting pays off, you leave. Leave him wanting more." He eyed Yuuri seriously. "Do you understand so far?"

Yuuri gave him a thumbs up, throat too dry to speak.

Victor glanced at his phone. "It's nearly four o'clock," he said, changing the subject unexpectedly. "You've worked hard this week. You should show me around the city, and we can maybe get some dinner?"

Yuuri nodded gratefully. "That would be nice."

"You go get changed, and I'll be waiting here, okay?" Victor told him, and Yuuri smiled before hurrying back into the locker room to get out of his practice clothes. Victor sighed, watching his retreating back.

"Of course it's Chris," he murmured, ducking his head and squeezing his eyes shut. He was acting like a child. He needed to get over himself. This was his student, for goodness sakes. Nothing could ever happen, even if he wanted it to. His responsibility as Yuuri's new coach was to make sure that he did everything in his power to make Yuuri the best skater he could be. And if this was the way to help Yuuri discover his true eros, then he'd be damned if he didn't put his whole heart into it, no matter how much it stung.

"You ready?" Yuuri was standing in front of him within minutes, smiling sweetly, glasses perched atop his nose.

Victor couldn't help but smile back. "Yep. Lead the way."

 

They tumbled out onto the streets, Yuuri chattering brightly about the best places to eat in the city. The sun was still prominent in the sky, but the orange tint to the lighting revealed that evening was well on its way. Victor looked around, admiring the sights as Yuuri told him all about his ballet instructer Minako's ramen restaraunt. Hasetsu was a pretty town, and though Victor's (biased) opinion was that St. Petersburg was the prettiest city in the world, Hasetsu came close. The beach, the cobbled streets, the traditional buildings, they all added to the homely atmosphere. Victor grinned, spying a souveneir shop. The excited gleam in his eye warned Yuuri they would be going inside.

A bell jangled as they stepped in. The store smelled of stir fry and nimono vegetables, and the growl of Yuuri's stomach reminded him that he was famished. He swallowed, taking a look around the store.

Victor hummed absentmindedly, picking up a wooden doll. "What is this?" he questioned, and Yuuri translated for the shop owner who was seated behind the counter, eating an early dinner.

" _Dent_ _ō-tekina nihonjin no ningyōdesu_ ," she said between bites of rice. " _Watashi no musume wa te de tsukutta._ "

"It's a traditional japanese doll that was handmade by her daughter," he told Victor. The Russian nodded, long fingers tracing the outline of the doll's painted mouth and cheeks, following along to her intricately carved hair and all the way down to her tiny feet.

"Tell her I said her daughter is very talented."

Yuuri obeyed, and the old woman smiled. "Thank you," she managed in rough English.

Victor continued around the shop, browsing, and putting Yuuri's translation skills to the test as he continued to hold pleasant conversation with the shop owner. In the end, he decided on some gorgeous stationary sets and a few candies. Paying and thanking the woman, they finally left.

"What time is it?" Victor asked, digging through his bag to count his items.

"About -" Yuuri checked his phone. "Four thirty."

"Is it too soon for dinner?" Victor asked sheepishly. "I'm starved."

Yuuri laughed, relieved. "So am I. Want to go to anywhere in particular?"

Victor shrugged. "You're the expert."

Yuuri scratched the back of his head with a tiny smile playing at the edge of his lips. "I know exactly where. They have the best food in the world, I swear." He turned, leading Victor down the street. Victor smiled at a group of schoolgirls that he had caught staring, who dissolved into giggles and blushes.

"Right up here." Yuuri pointed. He led Victor into the wide entrance of the restaurant. Inside it was dark. Traditional decor filled the building, and wooden panels separated tables, making for semi-secluded dining. The hostess came over, speaking in quick Japanese that Victor couldn't understand in the slightest. Yuuri replied in a polite sounding tone, and the woman led them off to the side to an open booth.

Yuuri slid into the booth across from Victor, picking up a menu.

"I've never had Japanese food before," Victor admitted with a little laugh, delicately examining his menu. "Do you have any reccommendations?"

Yuuri looked to the side, thinking. He let his shoulders lift and fall. "I don't know," he said softly.

Victor grinned, setting down his menu. "Then I guess I'll just order whatever you get."

Yuuri squeaked. After a moment of silence, he mumbled something under his breath before rising, starting off towards the back of the restaraunt. It took Victor an embarrassing amount of time to figure out that he was going to the bathroom.

A kind-looking waitress arrived at the table. She asked something in Japanese, and Victor raised his hands, pointing to himself and saying, "Sorry, I don't understand," in English.

The woman giggled. "I can speak English too," she replied, carefully pronouncing the words. "What would you like to drink?"

"Oh, just water for me, please," Victor told her.

She nodded, jotting something down on her notepad. "Any idea what your date may like?"

Victor shook his head. "No, no, we're not on a date," he said quickly, and the woman blushed, apologizing. After reassuring her it was fine, Victor ended up ordering Yuuri a water as well, but also asking her for a small bottle of wine for the two of them. She whisked away in a cloud of sweet perfume as Yuuri returned to the table.

"I got you a water, if that's okay," Victor informed him.

Yuuri bobbed his head.

There was a semi-awkward silence hanging in the air until the waitress returned with two glasses of water, a bottle of wine, and two additional glasses for said wine. Victor thanked her, and Yuuri frowned.

"You ordered us wine?"

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it," Victor said, popping open the bottle and pouring himself a generous amount.

"You don't have to." Yuuri's protest was weak, as he allowed Victor to fill his empty glass with the dark liquid.

"Do you two know what you would like to eat?" the woman asked, clicking her ballpoint pen, and Yuuri glanced at Victor before nodding.

"I'll have the grilled mackerel as the main," Yuuri told her, "and the stew and brown rice as sides, please."

"And for you?" She turned to Victor.

"Same as him, please and thank you." He offered her a smile before she walked away.

"So, Yuuri, other than the eros bit, how do you think you're doing with the Hot Springs on Ice program?"

Yuuri pursed his lips, taking a sip of his water. "I think I definitely need work on the quad salchow."

"I agree," Victor said with a playful wink, and Yuuri's laugh filled the enclosed space around the booth. "You need to work on your balance," he continued, slipping into coach mode. "When you go into the jump, shift your weight to the side and . . ."

Dinner went by in a flurry of pleasant conversation, and plenty of tips from Victor that Yuuri gulped down eagerly. Everything was uneventful until -

"Excuse me, I'm so sorry to interrupt." Yuuri looked up to see a man standing beside their table, looking somewhat frazzled. "But would either of you know where to get a room around here?" His Japanese was far from fluent.

Yuuri took a moment to scan the man. He was tall and broad, features and stilted accent suggesting that he was American. "We speak English," he replied, and the stranger looked thoroughly relieved.

"Good," he said with a nervous laugh. "My Japanese is based solely on Google Translate." Yuuri joined him in a small chuckle. "I'm new to the area - here on business, and I have absolutely no idea where I might be able to get a room for the night. Any suggestions?" There was a brief pause before he added. "My name's Lucas, by the way."

"Yuuri. And this is Victor."

Victor startled into reality, and forced a smile at the stranger - Lucas. He had been eyeing the man warily, trying to determine what he was doing.

"As a matter of fact, my family owns an onsen just few blocks away," Yuuri told him shyly. "If you want to get a room there, the hot springs are quite nice. And I'm not just saying that." The two laughed again. "Victor agrees. Right?"

Victor nodded. "Yep." He was aware his words were curt, but he still wasn't sure about this Lucas guy. Something about him was rubbing Victor the wrong way.

Lucas looked at Victor with a tight smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your date."

Yuuri sputtered. "No, we're not on a date!" he quickly said.

Lucas's smile softened. "Oh." He turned to Yuuri. "Perhaps I will take you up on your offer. When you two are done with your dinner, if you'd be willing to show me to the onsen? I don't want to get lost without even being able to speak the language," he joked.

Victor bit his lip as Yuuri giggled. He still couldn't pinpoint what about Lucas was making him feel so . . . off.

"We can go now if you want, we're just about done anyway," Yuuri was saying, and Victor frowned ever so slightly. He wasn't even finished with his wine yet.

Lucas's grin widened, white teeth catching the dim light of the restaraunt. "Alright. Thank you so much! You're very kind."

Yuuri blushed a light pink, and dug into his pocket to grab his wallet, Victor presumed.

"I'll pay," Victor cut him off, pulling out his own wallet. It was stuffed to the brim with yen. He wasn't such a poor planner to not convert some ruble into the Japanese currency. He flagged down the waitress for the bill, and paid despite Yuuri's contradicitons, leaving the woman a hefty tip.

Yuuri and Lucas led the way out of the restaraunt, the two chatting brightly about how Lucas's stay in Hasetsu had been so far. Victor exhaled and trailed behind.

"I've only been here for a day, but I keep hearing about this sporting event thing? It's called Hot Springs on Ice, if I remember correctly. Would you know anything to do with that?"

Yuuri shuffled to the side. "Oh, that. Yes, actually. It's an ice skating competition that's going to be held at the rink tomorrow. It's a one on one showdown."

Lucas beamed. "That's so cool! Are you going to attend?"

Yuuri ducked his head. "I'll be skating in it."

Lucas stopped in his tracks, and Victor nearly slammed into his back, so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed the change of pace. "Really? You're a figure skater? That's so cool!"

"You said that already," Victor mumbled under his breath.

Yuuri was blushing again. "You think so?"

"Yeah!" Lucas hesitated. "I don't know much about ice skating, but I'd love to come and see you."

Yuuri's face lit up, and he murmured, "Are you - are you sure?"

"Of course! Just tell me when and where, and I'll be there."

Yuuri gave him the information about the event and Victor scowled, the idea of this American man being there putting a foul taste in his mouth. "Oh, this is it," Yuuri said, motioning to the building in front of them.

Lucas gushed about how pretty the onsen was as Yuuri led him inside and booked him a room, offering him a discount for it being his first stay. Victor leaned up against the wall, watching the exchange tiredly.

"Well, good night then Yuuri." Lucas was smiling again. "I'll see you in the morning."

Yuuri nodded and waved as the man headed upstairs to go to bed. He looked at Victor. "It's getting late. I should turn in so I'll be rested for the competition tomorrow. Good night Victor!" he called as he headed to his bedroom.

"Good night Yuuri." Victor watched the door close behind him. He still couldn't figure out the source of the burning in his chest.


	2. eros! on ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which yuuri channels his inner eros to skate hot springs on ice, and learns rule number two of how to be a heartbreaker

The next morning came far too soon for Yuuri.

"We're live here at Ice Castle Hasetsu, venue of the Hasetsu exhibition - Hot Springs on Ice!" Marooka, the reporter, swept his arms widely as if showing the viewers the rink, which was steadily filling with people. He spotted the two stars of the show, and hustled through the crowd to them. Honda struggled after him, lugging the bulky camera.

"Right off the bat, we have skaters Katsuki Yuuri and Yuri Plisetsky." Marooka turned to the men, who were leaning up against the rink boards. Yuri had a lazy look in his eye, while Yuuri's dark eyes were jumping around. "Both of your short programs for the event today were choreographed by Victor Nikiforov," Marooka said, turning to them. "How do you feel going into this event?" He pressed his microphone underneath the Japanese Yuuri's nose.

"Er, well, it'd be nice if you'd visit the hot springs after," Yuuri offered with a shrug.

"Promote yourself, not the tourism!" Victor hissed. He was just out of sight of the camera, and Yuuri had no idea how long he'd been there.

"We don't need two Yuris," Yurio stated, his voice monotone while he talked to the lens. "I'll crush him."

Marooka bobbed his head, buzzing with excitement, and turned to Victor. "Last but not least, let's hear from Victor Nikiforov, who has switched to coaching out of the blue." He shoved the microphone towards him.

Victor smiled brightly, waving. "Hi! Hasetsu is a great place! You all should come and visit sometime!" He gave the live audience behind the screen his signature wink.

"What are you doing?" Yuuri couldn't believe him. This was a serious competition. It was the fate of Yuuri's competitive career.

"Yeah!" Yurio exclaimed accusingly. "You're making today's face-off look cheap! You'd better be ready to evaluate our performances!"

"You'll grant the wish of whichever of us wins, right?" The main reason for Yuuri's anxiety was the fact that, if he didn't win, Victor would become the other Yuri's coach and go back home to Russia. After the insanity of the past eight days or so, he couldn't imagine going into this season without Victor. There was no way he could win on his own. Yuuri stepped forward, and watched the look on Victor's face blank out for a second before he recovered.

"Of course."

"You forgot, didn't you?"

 

"Starting off our mini event is a champion with wins in the Junior Grand Prix Final and Junior World Championship. Hoping for a brilliant senior debut with programs choreographed by Victor Nikiforov, it's -" Marooka paused for dramatic effect. "Yuri Plisetsky!"

The crowd went wild. The entire rink was packed full. It was probably the most people Hasetsu had ever seen. The triplets had done a great job. A portion of the audience was holding signs with Russian lettering, and were chanting something Yuuri couldn't understand.

Yuuri leaned over. "What are they saying?" he asked Victor, shouting over the cheers. The man didn't respond. He appeared to be deep in thought.

Marooka's voice once again filled the stadium and the televisions of those watching at home. "He will be skating to 'On Love: Agape'."

The spectators silenced as the opening notes for the song began. Yurio's outstretched arms curled in a graceful motion. As he began to move, gliding across the ice, Yuuri could hardly believe how angelic the boy looked. For someone who was constantly scowling, he did a great job playing the part of a serene lover.

"His first jump is a triple axel."

Yuri twisted and lept into the air.

"He lands it easily. Excellent jump."

Yurio transitioned smoothly into a flying sit spin, and from there, into a one handed Biellmann spin. The audience was entranced. Yuuri could feel it. No one could look away from the spectacular performance.

"Here come the quads he was prohibited from performing in his Junior league competitions," Marooka announced, his voice sounded utterly in awe. "This is not to mention the fact that they're in the second half of the program." Yurio straightened his spine and began the rotations. "The first is a combination. A quadruple salchow followed by a triple toe loop! He nails them! Absolutely stunning!"

Yuri skated through the last of the choreography before going into the final jump.

"A quadruple toe loop, and. . . he lands it perfectly! He's executed all his jumps flawlessly! Can you believe he's only fifteen?"

Yuuri frowned, glancing over to gauge Victor's reaction. He wasn't getting much from the stoic expression, but from what he had seen, Victor was fairly good at hiding his emotions. Yuuri swallowed hard, but the lump in his throat stubbornly remained.

Yuri had assumed the ending position and held it as the final notes of the song played. The crowd roared, nearly drowning out Marooka's exclamations of, "A masterful performance from Yuri Plisetsky! There's a lot to look forward to this season!"

Yuuri tugged himself from his thoughts to realize Victor had left him to meet Yurio at the kiss and cry. "That was the best performance I've seen from you yet! Go on, greet the audience," he was saying. Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows. Yurio didn't appear at all elated, like he should be. He almost seemed disappointed.

Victor stood, grinning at the crowd with Yuri. The boy had performed an incredible routine. For some reason, Victor was worried. He was worried that Yuuri wouldn't be able to hold up against the pressure. That was one of the main weaknesses in his new pupil. Yuuri had the talent and potential, he just got too anxious. Victor knew he had to be fair, but somewhere deep inside himself, he found himself not wanting to leave Hasestu. He swallowed hard. "Just smile and wave," he reminded himself.

Yuuri shook his head and moved over to the edge of the rink where his skates were waiting. "Yuri'll definitely rank among the top skaters in the senior division," Yuuri said to himself while he tied them on. "If I lose, Victor goes back to Russia. I don't want that. I don't want that."

"Hey there stranger."

Yuuri nearly jumped a foot. He whirled around to see a familiar face smirking at him. "Lucas!" He cleared his throat. "I'm glad you came." He forced himself to smile, a bit awkwardly considering how close he felt to throwing up all over the floor.

Lucas's lips tugged back. "Me too." He looked down, feet shuffling. "Well, I just wanted to wish you good luck."

Yuuri smiled again, genuinely this time. "Thanks."

There was a short silence.

"Yuuri! It's your turn!"

"Now presenting a skater who represents Japan! He's a late bloomer who has become a rising star, it's Katsuki Yuuri!" Marooka declared as Yuuri skates out onto the ice. The energy was unbelievable, and Yuuri breathed it in. He had to skate his very best. He had to encompass eros, or else Victor would leave. He had to win.

 

> _"The key is to seduce the entire audience," Victor said, crossing his legs. "And the way to do that is to focus on seducing a single person. It'll feel much less sensual if you're aiming towards the whole crowd. In this case, I suppose we're going to be using Chris." He bit his lip. "I guarantee everyone in the senior division is going to be tuning in to watch this event. They'll want a sneak peek of what they're up against." He laughed. "They all think I'm crazy for leaving. They'll want to see if you've changed since I've come here."_
> 
> _Yuuri cocked his head, black fringe falling in his eyes. "What are you getting at?"_
> 
> _"I'm saying that, chances are, Chris will be watching." Victor leaned in. "If you can seduce him, you can charm the entire world." He pointed his index finger at Yuuri. "Show me your true eros, Yuuri. If you want to win, then earn it."_

 

Yuuri forced himself to control his breathing. He replayed the memory of his talks with Victor at dinner the previous night through his head. "Who are you dancing for?" he asked himself. "Chris. I'm dancing for Chris. He's watching. Maybe, if I'm lucky, we might end up being more than opponents this season."

"He will be skating to a different rendition of the previous song. It's 'On Love: Eros'."

Yuuri assumed the starting position and, when the music started, allowed the sound to ripple through his body. "If you can seduce him, you can charm the entire world," Yuuri told himself. He snapped his head around and made eye contact with the camera. He simultaneously winked and licked his lips. The cheers were deafening.

Yuuri did his best to move in an alluring manner, letting the sound guide him in his movements. He moved into the step sequence, keeping his hip cocked and his mouth slightly open.

"What a seductive step sequence!" Marooka was shouting.

Yuuri slipped into a camel spin, and then into a spread eagle. "I am eros," Yuuri said to himself. "I am the beautiful woman who seduces the playboy. Nobody can resist me." He felt a tad ridiculous, but it was working.

 

> _"I want you to teach me how to move in feminine ways."_
> 
> _"What?" Minako wasn't sure she was hearing right. It was eleven at night and here Yuuri was, knocking on the door of her studio flat._
> 
> _"Trying to be the playboy isn't me," he continued. "I want to play the part of the most beautiful woman in town, the one who seduces the playboy. I won't change anything drastically, it's still the same theme. I just want to be a more feminine version. A play - woman?"_
> 
> _Minako snorted at Yuuri's babblings. "I know what you mean. C'mon inside."_

 

"Here comes a spread eagle into a triple axel," Marooka said, and Yuuri followed into the jump accordingly. "He's scheduled all the jumps in the second half just because he has stamina. This program is tough, folks."

Yuuri went for the next jump and -

"He stepped out of the quadruple salchow, but he managed to stay on his feet by putting a hand down!" Marooka exclaimed.

"This isn't enough to make me lose my charm," Yuuri told himself sternly, twirling his body around in a suggestive manner. He swept into a quad-triple combination, landing it perfectly. The feeling of the crowd's enthusiastic response was breathtaking. He thrust the imaginary man aside, and curled his arms inward. "I have cast him aside. I am the beautiful woman. I am a player," Yuuri declared internally as the program ended.

"What a performance!" Marooka cries over the cheers and shouts. "This is a Yuuri we've never seen before! No one could look away from his alluring program!"

Yuuri grinned, breathing hard. He waved to the audience as he skated off to the sidelines, where Victor was waiting. "How - how did I do?" he gasped, trying to regain his ability to function normally again. That program was exhausting.

Victor was speechless, to tell the truth. He couldn't find any words for the performance he had just seen. Within the span of twenty-four hours, Yuuri had taken his rather un-feeling routine into something incredibly seductive. "That was wonderful!" Victor blurted out the only words that came to mind, patting Yuuri on the back. "But can I say something?"

Yuuri nodded.

Victor strained to remember the notes he'd had. His brain had gone a bit fuzzy somewhere towards the middle of the song, he'd been so enraptured by Yuuri's performance, but he managed to pull up the recently closed tab. "What was with the triple axel out of the spread eagle? That was the worst attempt so far. And I know that Yurio taught you the quad salchow in secret, so why couldn't you land it?" Victor's lectures were coming so rapid-fire that Yuuri couldn't focus, and his eyes glazed over.

"Where's Yurio?" Yuuri asked a minute later, having scanned the rink for his competitor, but his question was ignored. Victor moved out onto the ice, where a podium had been placed, and took the microphone that was offered to him.

"I think we all know who the winner is," Victor said, a hint of pride seeping into his voice. "I'm happy to announce that Katsuki Yuuri has placed first in the Hot Springs on Ice competition!" The crowd's response is amazing.

Yuuri, in shock, somehow managed to skate back to the podium and take his rightful place at the top. "R - really?" he asked Victor, and the man smiled back.

"Of course, Yuuri. You hooked everyone in the room. You're beginning to find your eros." Victor's cheeks burned with the sheer length of his grin. The triumphant feeling in his chest rivaled even the gold medals he had won.

Yuuri beamed.

"As per the criteria, Yuuri's victory means that I will be staying on as his coach," Victor announced, and several whistles and shouts echoed out onto the rink.

"Victor," Yuuri tugged on the man's sleeve. "Victor."

"What?"

He pointed to the empty second place slot on the podium. "Where's Yurio?"

After all of the buzz died down, and people had cleared out, Victor and Yuuri stood in the locker room. Victor had dialed Yurio's number for the third time. Clicking his phone onto speaker, the two sat while it rang.

" _Chto ty khochesh_ '?*" Yuuri couldn't understand the slurred Russian, but the tone was undoubtedly bitter.

" _Pochemu ty ubezhal_?*" Victor replied, running a hand through his hair.

There was a long pause. " _Ya ne pobezhal. Ya uzhe proigral_.*" Yurio sounded tired.

" _Kak by to ni bylo, vy mogli by khotya by ostat'sya i ulybnut'sya kameram*_ ," Victor told him, voice slipping into lecture mode. " _Byt' khoroshim vidom sporta*_."

Yurio scoffed on the other end. " _Mne ne nuzhno slushat' tebya, starik*_!"

Yuuri stood. Victor and Yurio's heated conversation in Russian followed him out of the locker room. Ice Castle was completely empty now except for the Nishigoris, who were cleaning up, and one lone figure still seated on one of the bleachers. "Lucas."

"Yuuri! You did incredible!" The American's face was tinted pink as he congratulated Yuuri. "I've never seen anything like that. Granted, I've never seen figure skating before but. . . it was still amazing."

Yuuri laughed. The sudden deepness of the chuckle surprised him, and he took a moment to recover. "Thanks."

"So, um, I was wondering if maybe you'd call me sometime," Lucas stammered, handing Yuuri a piece of paper, hands shaking. Yuuri took it and glanced down at the numbers scrawled across it. "If you ever find yourself in America for competition then -" He looked up and made eye contact with Yuuri.

Yuuri was stunned. No one had ever given him their number before. He had no idea how to respond. "Y - yeah, of course. I will." He gave Lucas a warm smile, though unsteady, and escorted the man outside. After Lucas had climbed into a cab, Yuuri crumpled against the wall. He could hardly contain himself. Someone was interested in him. He couldn't thank Victor enough.

Victor, having hung up his call, had been looking for Yuuri everywhere. He hadn't gotten to properly congratulate the man. After a minute, he found Yuuri outside. He opened his mouth to say something before noticing Yuuri was talking to Lucas. He watched silently, something in his stomach churning. As soon as Lucas had gone, Victor approached Yuuri, eyeing the paper in his fingers. Victor held his hand out expectantly. Yuuri frowned, confused. Victor took the piece of paper from Yuuri's grasp. "Rule number two," He ripped the piece of paper down the middle; something deep inside him gained a great satisfication from this. "Don't get attached."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *here is the translated version of victor and yuri's phone conversation:  
> Y - "What do you want?"  
> V - "Why did you run away?"  
> Y - ". . . I didn't run. I had already lost."  
> V - "No matter what, you could've stayed and smiled for the cameras. Be a good sport."  
> Y - "I don't have to listen to you, old man!"
> 
> -
> 
> this chapter was p much just a filler, but i promise we'll be back on track next time!


End file.
